Talk:Mangekyō Sharingan
Blindness Actually, there are at least two Mangekyō users who haven't shown signs of deteriorated vision yet, despite the fact they used their Mangekyō techniques a lot: I'm talking about Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha. For the former, it seems he knows about the side-effects of the Mangekyō's power, so he might have blurry vision. But what about Obito? Even though his Space-Time Migration seems to be a Mangekyō technique, Tobi uses it without worry. Maybe we should say it in the Obito Uchiha part.--JOA20 (talk) 20:17, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Hashirama's cells, nuff said.--Elveonora (talk) 21:48, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Awakening Stolen Sharingan Should Madara's statement about needing two Sharingan to unlock the Mangekyo be listed as trivia? TricksterKing (talk) 12:50, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :He said that? Also, Kakashi?--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:02, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::He said it when he told Obito that he would take his Sharingan if he died, http://www.mangareader.net/naruto/602/17 and http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/90010563/19, Kakashi seems to be an anomaly for Sharingan related matters.TricksterKing (talk) 21:53, September 19, 2012 (UTC) He wasn't referring to Mangekyou, but Rinnegan. He gave his eyes to Nagato, so he needed another pair to get a new one--Elveonora (talk) 22:29, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :Madara said he needs two Sharingan to bring out their true potential, that doesn't necessarily mean MS. Translators got it really mixed up this week because I wouldn't see why else Obito would say "then together with Kakashi..." he could get stronger.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:42, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::This is the issue with translators, different groups often say different things. In one I read, Obito said "then... it means that together with Kakashi I can become stronger" and in another it said "that means... that means I can become stronger than Kakashi". I wish Shounen was still here.-- (talk) 13:56, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Duplicate Jutsus Does anyone know a reason why the Wiki hiccuped again and has made two of Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance?--Questionaredude (talk) 00:00, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :No idea. All the previous articles that had duplicate entries show up properly now after the update. What's even stranger is that that's only happening in the Kamui article and here. It shows up ok in Obito's infobox and in the chapter infobox. Omnibender - Talk - 00:20, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Just a thought It's never revealed how Kakashi awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan, yet Obito most likely awakened his at the news of Rin's death. Could it be possible that the two awakened at the same time, as if they were linked together?LeeHatake93 (talk) 20:00, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :It's possible but I figure we'll see how it happened in the next few chapters.TricksterKing (talk) 22:37, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Speculation. We'll have to wait and see though from what Madara siad in 602, Obito may have awakened it just before the cave in...--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:45, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Eternal's Power Sorry if I forgot something, or if I'm ignorant (lack of knowledge), but all I know is that with the "Eternal" Mankekyō, the user can't suffer the blindness of its normal power, however is just that the power it grants, or have something more that I don't know? MaskedManMadara (talk) 21:45, September 21, 2012 (UTC) There's also a new power, but unknown... presumably Rinnegan--Elveonora (talk) 23:33, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ok, thank you again :) MaskedManMadara (talk) 15:52, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Unlock MS without gaining the third tomoe? In the latest chapter, Madara hints that Obito used his MS despite Obito only having two tomoe's. Should we add that to trivia? (talk) 20:36, September 23, 2012 (UTC)BobBob * We don't know, or do we? ... is there a manga/databook page stating that a fully matured Sharingan is a requirement in order to progress further? * But Obito didn't have MS back then, emotion of great loss is required, or nope? --Elveonora (talk) 22:07, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Wow, I never noticed he still had two tomoe. I don't think you can just skip the natural progression like that though, and what Madara said isn't definite. That kinda shoots down the whole "he used MS to escape the rubble thing" in my head. Any way, we can always wait and see no? The story is unfolding either way.--Cerez365™ (talk) 00:03, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Answered in Chapter 606, Page 2. Obito (and Kakashi) didn't skip getting the 3rd tomoe. They got it first, and only then did their Sharingans evolve to Mangekyou, albeit in a matter of seconds. --lnite I read a better translation and it read that he somehow slipped from under the rock as it was caving in, as in while it was still falling in he must of rolled over or moved himself just out of the way, he wasn't hinting at kamui or anything... (talk) 06:18, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Pair of Eyes' Connection In the latest chapter, Obito was able to remote see what his other eye, which Kakashi had, seen. Was it added into the page yet? --VolteMetalic (talk) 10:23, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :Sharingan#Receiving the Sharingan.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:34, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Question? Should it be noted that Tobi and Kakashi Hatake are the youngest people to unlock the Mongekyō Sharingan? Or are they not? Zelwolf (talk) 20:16, October 10, 2012 (UTC)Zelwolf They are, but that's less than trivial I guess. EDIT: there might have been younger before them, so...--Elveonora (talk) 20:21, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. I mean it's not like a really needed to know thing for the story line Zelwolf (talk) 20:22, October 10, 2012 (UTC)Zelwolf Itachi was 12 when he awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan, making him the youngest known. Obito and Kakashi were 13. Then Sasuke at unlocked his at 16. (talk) 06:15, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Obito's MS usage without strain Obito suffers no strain refrainlessly using MS due to Hashirama's DNA implanted on him. This is no speculation and I am not forum-ing. Isn't it true that Hashirama's DNA boosts/longevizes the Sharingan power? It's true for Danzo and Obito using Inazagi and also for the resurrected Madara. Isn't it now a fact that Obito has his DNA? Isn't Obito the only one we've seen using the MS so extensively without apparent side effects? Just making a logical deduction here. I believe we will see this more formally explained in the series pretty soon, as only recently Kakashi was revealed to suffer Sharingan strain for extended usage of MS and soon after that Obito was revealed to carry Hashirama's DNA.--Holyn (talk) 17:14, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :And when it is announced formally, it will be reflected on the wikia, not before.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:16, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Obito can use his MS without strain because he has Senju DNA within him. Same as how Danzo was able to use Shisui's Kotoamatsukami in somewhat of a succession, whereas Itachi could only activate it after another decade. :And when it is announced formally, it will be reflected on the wikia, not before.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:29, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Special Ninjutsu It is observed whoever awakens the Mangekyo Sharingan sometimes receive a special exclusive jutsu as seen with Obito's(Kamui) and Shisui's(Kotamatsukami) case. (talk) 03:09, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Non-original eyes Can someone use their mangekyou without their original eyes (sharingan)? And if them implanted two different eyes (sharingan) with the ability of mangekyou, they will have the to differents? please, I know that this is not forum and don't interpret as speculation without answer my question first. MaskedManMadara (talk) 15:07, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :Your question would be better posed here.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:22, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Tailed Beast Control The Mangekyō Sharingan is hot specifically needed to control the tailed beasts, it merely enhances the user's dōjutsu power. Sasuke himself was able to control Kurama in Naruto to an extent, suppressing its chakra, with only his standard Sharingan. Furthermore, Obito told Sasuke that all Uchiha can potentially control the tailed beasts, but mentioned nothing about the Mangekyō Sharingan. Control for the tailed beasts should be removed from the Mangekyō Sharingan page and moved to the Sharingan page. Steveo920, December 17,2012, 21:55 :Still doesn't change the fact that it can be used for controlling it.— A MS User.. Can Switch Between Sharingan.. Mangekyo Sharingan, and Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan as seen in the end of the Kabuto vs Uchiha bros fight from Sasuke, and in the latest chapter (talk) 09:45, February 5, 2013 (UTC) : Itachi vs Kakashi first battle... Not sure about EMS though--'~ UltimateSupreme' 09:47, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :That panel could very well be qan art error. I believe there has been at least one instance of Madara's wood clones being drawn with his Mangekyo despite having the Eternal Mangekyo on other panels.--BeyondRed (talk) 10:09, February 5, 2013 (UTC) BUT, Sasuke has been shown like this ever since the Kabuto vs Uchiha Bros battle... but it does stand for better reasoning that it has to be an art error.. (talk) 13:56, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :The Kabuto vs Uchiha Bros. example was part of a flashback. Notice the black around the panels, and Sasuke's open collar. SaiST (talk) 02:28, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Wait for volume release/re-release--Elveonora (talk) 15:23, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Bringing up this issue again. 620 is the second chapter in a row where Sasuke has a normal MS rather than his EMS. What do we do about it? ~ Ten Tailed Fox 04:49, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :Without more to go on I have to believe it's an art error. Arrancar79 (talk) 05:15, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Kishi is good about correcting that stuff though. I've never seen an art error that goes on into multiple consecutive chapters. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 05:17, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Right. Doesn't look like an art error.--'~ UltimateSupreme' 05:42, February 14, 2013 (UTC)